Freddie Benson
Freddie Benson '''(born '''Fredward Benson on February 8, 1994) is Carly's apartment neighbor and the iCarly's technical producer. He has a crush on her, but Carly only thinks of him as a friend. As such, he often acts as a pushover, constantly trying always to impress Carly (although he does have his limits). As seen in almost every episode, he is stubborn but Carly can get him to do alot of things. He will do anything to please her-even if she doesn't want him to. He is stuck in an ongoing feud with Sam Puckett, who constantly makes fun of him (such as when Sam refers to him as the show's "geek") Not to mention that Sam Puckett acts rudely too him.He also gets mad at other boys if they try and flirt with Carly. For a short time, he had a girlfriend, but they broke up when he realized she was using him. Freddie has an over-protective, incredibly embarrassing mother, who doesn't trust and spies on Spencer Shay because she feels he is harmful to her "Little Freddie". She is also very upset that Freddie has not developed leg hair, to the extent that in the episode iWanna Stay With Spencer, she calls Spencer to ask him when he began to develop leg hair. He wears both boxers and normal briefs and once slept naked with his socks on. He hates to go to Build-a bra and Glitter Gloss and is shorter than Carly. Freddie is played by Nathan Kress. Freddie's official YouTube account is TheFreddieBenson. Family It is known that Freddie's uncle is a carpenter. And that his great-great grandfather was a fencer in the circus group called the "Fencin' Benson's". He is in love with Carly but he kisses Sam in the episode iKiss. His full birth date is on February 8, 1994. Relationships *'Carly Shay:' Freddie and Carly have a friendship between them, but Freddie has an obvious crush upon Carly. He is not above asking for things like a date or a kiss from her, but they remain friends. Carly did give Freddie a slight kiss on the nose in one episode. In iFence, she went to get a smoothie with him, to make up for a tick bath he was forced to take, which was arguably a date. Also, in the ending of "iSpeed Date", Carly and Freddie dance slowly together. When the rude Amber Tate hurts Freddie in 'iCarly Saves TV", she stands up for him. Freddie also sees Carly in a "likey-likey" way, which Carly knows, as seen in the "iFight Shelby Marx" special. When one of the comments for the home-made video of Carly challenging Shelby describes Carly as a twig, she responds with "I'm not a twig! I get curvier every day." and Freddie says," I know", while looking and smiling at her. Carly then says, "Eyes up, dude!" Also isavedyourlife Freddie pushes carly out of the way when a taco truck came by and Freddie was injured and you can see them acting closer and closer until carly kisses Freddie and they actually asked each other does this mean were going out!!!!!!!!!!! *'Samantha Puckett:' Sam and Freddie have a somewhat unpredictable relationship. Sometimes, they are shown to get along rather well, at others, it has been known to raise to physical violence. Freddie often loses bets with Sam but he won once with a cupcake fight (see iGive Away a Car), forcing Sam to drink pickle juice. In many episodes there have been signs that they may end up together. Like, in the episode iKiss, they are shown to potentially have romantic feelings for each other, going so far as to share their first kiss on the lips. They playfully agree to hate each other afterward. In iThink They Kissed it was questioned if they liked it but, they didn't show an answer. Even though in iKiss they both admitted it was nice and they complimented each other on their good work. Also in isavedyourlife Sam cannot stand that Carly and Freddie Ceddie are going out and have a sneaky suspicion.... Note* Some episodes hint that Carly and Freddie may end up together but there are also episodes that link to Sam and Freddie ending up together. As of now, no one is certain of the true outcome. *'Mrs. Benson: ' Freddie's neurotic mother. She is overprotective, to the point of having a chip planted into his head without his knowledge. Freddie has stated that her paranoid fear that he'll buy a bus ticket and leave her if she gives him more than eight dollars a month as not really weird, suggesting he will eventually do it. She also gives him tick baths. *'Valerie:' His one time girlfriend who turned out to be only using him in iWill Date Freddie *'Melanie:' Sam's twin, who turns out to be the total opposite of her. In iTwins they go out on a date and Melanie kisses him. Enemies *'Nevel Papperman:' Nevel, who hates Freddie's hacking and all of ICarly, tries to destroy iCarly. He got warned by the U.S. Army, he would go to prison if this happened again. Technology Lover Freddie loves technology. He is very good at it because he can make many special affects happen on iCarly. He does not just love computers. He likes to listen to music on ipods and other music stuff. he likes tech stuff and runs the website for icarly and records the show. Category:Characters